Fairy Dust
by Riley Clearwater
Summary: This is the story of Lady Ella Areida, Char's niece, and her own battle with not a curse, but a gift from Lucinda's daughter. Don't judge it yet, im still working on it!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the Ella Enchanted characters, but the others are mine, mine, mine! :)

* * *

"Milady, your mother requests your presence at breakfast in an hour," said Sylvie, my chambermaid, as she entered my bedroom. I sat up groggily and pulled back the heavy red curtains on my four-poster bed.

"Must you always wake me so early Sylvie? You very well know I don't have to go to breakfast with them every time they request it of me," I said as I slowly got out of bed. I raised my outstretched arm to shoulder height and pointed towards the tall windows in my room. I flicked my hand to the side and willed the heavy, dark curtains open. Sylvie smiled as the curtains magically opened and sunlight flooded the room.

Now, before I get any further, let me explain myself. I, Lady Ella Areida, was named after my aunt, the Queen of Kyrria, and my aunt's best friend, Lady Areida of Ayortha. My mother is Princess Cecilia Anne, sister of the King of Kyrria, Charmont. But, I know him as Uncle Char and his wife as Aunt Ella. Their son, Peter is one year my senior and my best friend. Aunt Ella is expecting her second child at the time; my mother and Uncle Char have a bet going as to the gender of the baby. Mother thinks it's another boy, yet Uncle Char is convinced it's a girl. My father is Sir Nicholas, Uncle Char's head knight.

I just turned 16 this past month and from what my mother has told me, I have filled out well. I'm assuming she means the many womanly curves I've acquired that just attract the eyes of men during Uncle's balls. The eyes I try to hide from by slipping out of the balls with Peter to seek out Mandy, our cook and fairy godmother. Yes, that's right; Mandy's a fairy, the best fairy that we know of. My family's had its share of fairies too. My aunt was cursed with obedience by the dumbest fairy we know, Lucinda. She has since changed and disappeared from society, probably in hiding until her victims pass on. However, her daughter Giselle has made plenty of appearances and has given out plenty of gifts. Her offerings, nonetheless, are actually good gifts. I was her second recipient; I received the gift of fairy magic.

Everyone in the castle, my family and the servants, all know about my magical gift. My Uncle has sworn the servants to secrecy, so the townsfolk don't know about my magical abilities. I really scared my chambermaid one night when she found me hovering above my bed; I had been dreaming about flying over the fields of Frell. I used my magic for good things mostly, I only used bad magic to torment people when I got angry, which wasn't often. One time, when Peter had stolen my favorite doll when I was nine, I lifted him up into the air and was careful to bounce him along the stone walls and ceilings throughout the castle halls. I was grounded for a week, but it was worth it! I still use my magic, to help me get ready or to conjure up hot water for a tub or summon objects across my room.

Now that I've explained myself, let us get on with things. Father, Mother, and I all live in a separate wing of the Kyrrian Castle located in Frell; the same one Uncle Char, Aunt Ella, and Peter live in. Peter and Father are out on an excursion to escort Madame Goodwin back to her manor in Elsie, a neighboring country. Madame Goodwin is my mother's closest friend and she was visiting for some time. So, Mother, Aunt Ella, and Uncle Char all decided to have breakfast together and to "discuss a few things" from what Sylvie told me.

I faced my armoire and magically swung open the large, oak door to reveal several everyday dresses. They were still suited for royalty, which bothered me, but I would secretly alter them to look plainer. Today, I picked out a leaf green, satin dress with three-quarter length sleeves and a little bit of lace frill at the ends. It used to have mini rosettes all over the bodice, but I thought it was a little much, so I removed them by simply waving my hand.

Sylvie told me my mother expected me to show for breakfast to talk with my aunt and uncle about something important. Probably about another old, revolting man who wants my hand in marriage. They've been doing that a lot lately. Yesterday, as a matter of fact, I was introduced to father's prime knight, Sir Richard. He was twice my age, with gray hair, and wrinkles all over his face. Not to mention he smelled like the castle stables. He seemed to be very close with Uncle Char and Aunt Ella, talking about ogre tamers or something along those lines.

I left my bedchamber and headed towards the breakfast room on the east side. It caught most of the morning sun, therefore named the breakfast room. Sylvie fell into step behind me as our flat heels clicked loudly on the cobblestone floors. As soon as we reached the main staircase, a fancy, thick carpet dulled the clicking. Mandy claimed it was fairy made, but I never noticed anything special about it. Aunt Ella says she's seen its magical effects, but has yet to explain what they are.

I slid down the banister with Sylvie running after me, yelling to mind my manners and act my age. At the bottom, I was facing the grand, front door and I thought about the beautiful day awaiting me outside. I actually started planning on running out those doors and skipping breakfast, when Sylvie caught up and urged me onward to the breakfast room. I turned left, down one of the main hallways, which was lined with portraits of previous rulers. At the far end was the breakfast room, where I could hear light laughter and conversation between my mother, aunt, and uncle.

I took a deep breath and walked in. Uncle Char and Aunt Ella were sitting next to each other on one side of the table. Across from my aunt, was my mother with an empty seat next to her, facing Uncle Char. The two seats at the heads of the table normally belonged to Peter and my father, but since they weren't home, their place settings had been cleared. I sat down next to mother and started dishing out small portions of fruit, morning biscuits, and some jam. Aunt Ella poured me some tea then refilled Uncle Char's cup as well.

I got about halfway through my meal while the other spoke about how much they enjoyed having Madame Goodwin for the past two weeks before they turned to me. I must've had an annoyed look on my face because my mother said my name in her warning tone. I wiped my face of all emotion until my aunt told me what she had to say.

"We're going to have a ball to mark your 16th birthday, Eleanor, er, I mean Ella. Sorry dear. Anyway, we're going to have a ball and we're inviting all the eligible men in the country," she finished with a smile. I looked to Uncle Char with my mouth wide open. He and my father normally stuck up for me in these types of situations when my mother and Aunt Ella sided with each other. Peter would just take this opportunity to laugh his head off.

"Sorry El," he began to say. "Your Aunt and mother are right. You should really begin looking for a suitor. You're getting far too old and, well, you've really grown in a year." I looked at his face and knew I should listen to him. Uncle Char always knew what was best for me and he never steered me wrong. I slowly nodded my head before continuing with my breakfast.

"Oh," my mother said. "I've invited Madame Goodwin and her family to your ball, sweet." I nodded my head again thinking about Madame Goodwin's insufferable son, Keith. Madame Goodwin's brother is the King of Palisades, our neighboring country, making Keith a lord. He wasn't quiet and soft-spoken like his mother, but rude and intensely irritating.

As I can so fondly remember, Lord Keith Goodwin was the young boy of nine who pushed innocent seven-year-old me into the duck pond at the old castle's gardens. He was also the gawky twelve-year-old who couldn't complete one single dance without stepping on my toes at Peter's eleventh birthday ball. And most recently, he was the sixteen-year-old lad who couldn't keep his hands off of fourteen-year-old me, and ended up with a black eye after I punched him smartly in the face.

I smiled at the memory of Lord Keith with a small cold steak on his face, trying desperately to reduce the swelling of his bruised eye. This caught Uncle Char off guard.

"Am I to deduce that you are happy about seeing Lord Goodwin at your birthday ball, El?" he asked with a hint of laughter in his voice. I looked up startled and he began to chuckle heartily. I was quite like my aunt when it came to my personality, thanks to the amount of time she and I spent together when I was growing up.

I retaliated to my uncle's laughter with, "No, I was simply dreaming of what terrible curse I will perform on the unlucky boy once he arrives." I gave him a wicked smile as his eyes narrowed playfully. I knew what he was thinking – two could play this game.

"But of course, he is no longer a boy, but a grown gentleman," he said calmly looking over to my aunt, who nodded in agreement with a brilliant smile. She could always lighten up a conversation. Mother was stifling her giggles with her cloth napkin.

At this one I burst out laughing and surprised both my aunt and my mother. "Hardly!" I leaned forward, careful to keep my sleeves of my dress out of my jam, and whispered, "Never." Uncle Char was still smiling when he crossed his arms and glanced at my mother.

"Dear sister, please announce our reasons for inviting Lord Goodwin, besides the fact that we know El is smitten with him." I gave him an incredulous look, but looked at my mother, already knowing the answer and dreading the moment when the news escapes my mother's small mouth.

"He will be your escort for the ball," she said in a high-pitched, feminine voice, filled with honey and sugar. The news came too soon.

* * *

Well, this is my second fan fic...ive been working on this one for about a month now...its all I can think about, and I keep having great ideas for it. Tell me if you like it!

RiLeY


	2. A Day in the Gardens

**_

* * *

Chapter Two_** - A Day in the Gardens

* * *

After breakfast was finished, I softly excused myself from the table and hurried from the room. I bumped into Martha, the laundry maid, causing her to drop her basket. Another thing I picked up from my aunt - clumsiness. But, unlike her, I had my fairy magic.

"Sorry Martha," I said with sincerity as I pointed at the pile of wet clothes and lifted them into the air. They spun quickly for a few seconds, before landing in her righted basket, folded, cleaned, and dried.

"Gosh miss, you just saved me an hour of work!" she said with a smile before continuing on her way. I picked up my meandering walk to a run as I blew by Aric (Air-Rick), our butler and pushed open the front doors. I ran down the rocky path and turned right, into a small maze made with pricker bushes. I had been in there so many times, I knew just the way to go, turn right at every turn. Simple! When I reached the center of the maze, I smiled at the familiar sight that faced me.

In the middle was a small pond, complete with lily pads, fish, and geese. The pond was lined with large rocks and around them; green grass flowed over the ground, ending at the pebble-covered pathways for the maze. I walked over to the pond and sat on one of the rocks. I peered into the pond and saw my reflection.

A tanned, lightly freckled face stared me down with brown eyes. Her defined cheekbones and small nose added to her beauty. A few strands of straight, fine, silky, brown hair fell into her face. Hair that always bothered her, but was adored by many. Her pink lips curled into a smile, exposing her white teeth as she thought of seeing Lord Goodwin.

I could really show him this time that I meant to have nothing to do with him. I stood from the pond and walked to the opposite side then I had entered and followed the maze out to the other side of the castle gardens. I walked for a few minutes across fields of green grass and finally reached the Candle Tree Grove at the Old Castle – my favorite place in Kyrria. It was my place to come when I wanted to be alone.

After all, who ever came to the Old Castle anymore? After my grandfather, King Jerrold grew up and ascended the thrown, he built the castle I live in now as a wedding gift for my grandmother, Queen Daria. They still live at the castle with us, and after all these years, they are still as healthy as can be. Now the Old Castle is just a place for fancy balls and a tourist attraction. But the gardens are off limits to the commoners, and I'm the only noble who is bizarre enough to enjoy a bunch of strange looking trees to come here.

I walked over to the nearest tree and plopped down, very un-princess-like. I spread my skirt around my legs and curled up under the crooked branches. After watching the birds fly through the tress for a while, I laid back and swiftly fell asleep.

I dreamt of my future conquests. Flying over the ocean with the birds, meeting a handsome knight in one of my uncle's armies, ruling my land with nothing but a smile and a kind heart, and finally, dumping a pail of slugs on Lord Good-

_Cough_, "What are you," _gasp,_ "doing?!" I said as I looked up into Peter's eyes. He laughed as he knelt down to my side with a water bucket in hand.

"I saw the perfect opportunity to get you back for filling my trousers with bees from the other day," he said as he set the bucket down and stood up. "I also wanted to challenge you to a bit of a sword fight before you have to get ready for dinner. Another formal one for the head knight and his family."

"Oh, the one with the handsome son and adorable daughter?" I said as I slowly got to my feet. Peter just sent me an annoyed look before tossing me a foil. I expertly caught it by the hilt and swished it around for a few practice swings. I placed my footing and held up my skirts with my free hand.

"_En Garde_," I said as I leaned forward with my foil outstretched and a crooked smile. In a flash of steel and echoing clangs, Peter and I moved back and forth across the grove. Every once in a while I had some close calls, but I retaliated with even more heated strikes. After about ten minutes of continuous fencing with no winner, we paused for a break.

"I swear, you get better by the day. You should use sword fighting to your advantage, not your fairy magic," Peter said in between deep breaths.

"Yea right, not when I can do this." I conjured up a tray of sandwiches and lemonade and began snacking. Peter joined me, but hesitantly. He learned not to eat my fairy food before when I masked rocks as cupcakes and he broke a tooth when he bit into one. I, of course, had to fix his tooth, but the look on his face was priceless.

We eventually went back to the castle to get ready for the formal dinner with the knight and his family. I was grumbling the entire time Sylvie was getting me ready. This time, she picked a white satin gown, with little pearls sewn into the bodice to create miniature flowers. The sleeves went to my elbows and the skirt wasn't too puffy; something I hated in a dress.

When I got to the main staircase, I could see the knight's handsome son standing erect, next to his father, speaking with Uncle Char. His little sister was right next to him, tugging on Peter's pant leg to get his attention. The knight's wife was deep in conversation with my mother and Aunt Ella.

I started to walk down the steps when Uncle Char elbowed the knight's son. He responded by rushing up the steps to my side, where he bowed. A good feat for him, considering we were on a staircase. Kudos for him! I took this time to examine his features. Tan skin, muscular, a few freckles, and short brown hair. His eyes were the most beautiful green color; they practically made me melt.

"Good Evening, my princess," he said. He made me smile at the thought of being with him all night. "My name is Nicholas, Sir David is my father."

"Yes, I rejoiced this afternoon when my cousin let me know of your company at dinner. It's a pleasure to see you again Nicholas." Ok, so I was being too sweet. Hey, if I wanted to get some action out of this guy tonight, I had better start early, right?! He obviously fell for it, because right there, on the steps, he took my hands and kissed each of them gently. He was blushing a little bit when he looked up at me, noticing my blush as well. He chuckled as he led me down the steps and into the dining room.

* * *

Hope you all liked that...thanks to the reviewers...

**Fairypixie3, tayk, fairybells, lady gwen, Samantha, lilsakura, watrfairie, and Mellem**

Once again....10 reviews, even tho I only waited for 8 on this one, im totally serious this time!

Lol...until next time,

_RiLeY_


	3. Enchanting Portraits

**Chapter Three**

Dinner wasn't that exciting; neither was Nicholas. In fact, he was quite boring to say the least. The whole time, I tried to catch his attention and hint that we should sneak off to the broom closet in the hall for a bit of privacy, but he was too busy telling me the magnificence of the wings on grasshoppers.

To be frank, Sir David's son is a nerd. He had no personality whatsoever; he did not make me laugh once, although I wanted to laugh at him. He did, however, have a tendency to make me want to keel over and die right there at the dinner table. I couldn't stand his mindless chatter for a second more, and excused myself from dinner before the second course was even served.

Uncle Char, noticing my distress throughout the dinner, allowed me to leave, giving the excuse that I wasn't feeling well earlier and I needed my rest. My mother and Aunt Ella looked disappointed, but didn't refuse to let me leave. I flashed Uncle Char a thankful smile and bade everyone good evening before exiting the dining room.

As it was twilight, I decided walking outside alone was not a good idea, even if there were guards surrounding the palace. I thought of all the places in the castle I enjoyed visiting; the library, the castle roofs, the kitchens; but only one place seemed to stick out more than the others and I hadn't been there for quite some time.

I ran up the steps, two at a time, until I reached the third floor. There, the grand staircase ended and I had to take the smaller staircase at the end of the hall. I slowed to a silent walk once I reached the fourth floor corridor, looking at the portraits lining it. Upon reaching my favorite painting, one of an old couple, wrinkled with wisdom and smirking with secrets, I smiled to myself.

I raised my hand, closed my eyes, and imagined the old couple alive. The familiar electric tingling shot through my body and before I opened my eyes, I heard the old man speak up.

"By God! Eloise, it's Lady Ella Areida again!" My eyes opened and I was staring into the smiling face of the old man. Eloise slumbered soundly next to him, her face smushed on the table they were seated at. "Eloise! Eloise, wake up! Ella's here to talk to us!" He poked and shouted in Eloise's ear before the elder stirred. Her eyes blinked a few times before she realized what was going on. A knowing smile crossed her ancient features when she saw me smiling at her.

"Good evening Eloise. Good evening Edgar," I greeted the seniors. They both nodded back in acknowledgement.

"So, Lady Ella, any news from my great-great-great-grandson's kingdom?" asked Edgar. He was speaking of my uncle Char.

"Not so much, Edgar. Just the usual; a few ogre sightings here, a few royal threats there, same old, same old."

"How about in terms of relationships?" inquired Eloise.

"Well, Sir Richard was granted an evening with me last night."

"No!" she whispered hoarsely.

"Yes! But, as usual, I scared him off with my unladylike personality. He didn't enjoy my intense knowledge, or the fact that I can beat the Crown Prince in a sword fight."

"Yes, well King Char taught both you and Peter in your sword fighting. Of course, you're going to be good. It does surprise me that you can beat Peter though," commented Edgar.

"Well, he excels in archery. That's one talent I surely lack." Both of them laughed at my statement of fact.

"Yes, I suppose you are right. But tell me, have you found anyone that satiates your heart?" persisted Eloise.

"I thought I had tonight, but he turned out to be a bore. Mother and Aunt Ella are going to try to set me up with Madame Goodwin's son again I think."

Eloise gasped while Edgar laughed. "They think you'll fall for that silly boy? Wasn't he the one who bruised your toes so badly at Peter's birthday ball?" asked Edgar.

"Yes, he's the same one. Uncle Char said I should start courting someone soon, he says I'm of age. I never would have expected him to think Lord Keith Goodwin to be that man."

"I would hope he wouldn't either. Some King he is," said Eloise, slightly annoyed.

"Now, now, now, Eloise. We cannot judge our own kin so harshly just because he is looking out for our Ella Areida," Edgar scolded his wife gently. He turned to me and took a deep breath before continuing with his advice. "I would do as your uncle instructs. If I know my great-great-great-grandson as I think I do, I know he's never led you astray. That he gets from me," I laughed at his joke before he continued.

"However, I'd be wary of Lord Goodwin if I were you. Don't be surprised if you feel inclined to spend more time with him, as I think you will." At this statement, I scoffed. Me? Wanting to spend more time with Lord Keith? Please. "But just watch out for yourself. I don't want your heart broken; it's too sweet." I smiled at Edgar's compliment and thanked him for his advice. Eloise was nodding her approval as well.

I said goodnight to my elderly friends before enchanting the picture once again to it's original state. This time, their smiles were holding even more secrets.

* * *

Yea…this is really short…but I really wanted to get something out there for you all! I felt SOOO BADDD for not updating this for THE LONGEST TIME! So I hope you can all forgive me…and maybe review? (crossing fingers, eyes tight, wishing…)

LEMME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK…I have soo many ideas for this story…ahhh IM SOOO EXCITED! Yay!

Well…**REVIEW!**

Until next time…

RiLeY


	4. The Riddle

**Chapter Four** –

The next morning, Sylvie let me sleep in. She must have heard Uncle Char's excuse for my early departure from last night's dinner for by the time she came to wake me, I was already dressed and ready to bound out the door, fully refreshed. She caught me by the arm as I flew by her. _Damn…I thought I could get out of having to do my hair up all nice and pretty!_

Sylvie had me sit down at my vanity and she brushed my hair slowly and gently. I swear, I thought I was going to explode from all the energy that had built up in my body, but I was worried Sylvie might make me sit here longer if I started running around my chamber, messing up my hair in protest. So instead, I let her finish before I ran out the door. I heard her calling for me to slow down and act my station. _Pish-posh!_

Breakfast was long over and the dining room was being set for lunch. I was about to continue on my way outside when the place settings stopped me – Peter and Papa's places were set. Were they home? Even more energy surged throughout my body as I hurried to the front doors and when I swung them open, I saw my mother running towards the stables. Uncle Char and Aunt Ella were patiently waiting in the front pleasure gardens for Peter. They looked up at me from their seat on their favorite bench and smiled at my happiness.

I looked once more towards the stables to see my mother and father walking quickly towards the castle. I almost erupted in tears, I was so happy to see my father home. I could not hold it in any longer – the energy erupted.

"Papa! Papa, you're home!" and I ran to meet he and my mother near the entrance to the pleasure gardens. I hopped right over the bed of daisies and rounded the fountain of a dolphin, before jumping into my father's outstretched arms.

"Ah, my little Bella," cooed my father, using his nickname for me. I leaned into the warmth of his body and inhaled his familiar scent of pipe tobacco and pine. He finally set me on solid ground again and proceeded to walk his two most favorite ladies back to the castle.

Uncle Char stood with Aunt Ella on the front steps, Peter waiting in between them. He grinned at me, and then winked before saying he brought me a present from Lord Goodwin. I groaned at the thought of what he had sent me, but my mother's death glare reminded me of my manners. Peter let go of his parents and walked towards me. My parents joined the King and Queen as they all watched on in silent amusement.

I could tell Peter was holding back his ridiculing laughter when he handed me a small, folded piece of parchment. I had a look of loathing on my face as I opened the paper slowly. Inside was a paragraph of handsome penmanship reading:

_Boldly go you on strange, new ground,_

_Till at last, when you hear the sound_

_Of singing water flowing gently within_

_A ruined tower find'st you your gift._

"What is this!" I asked no one in particular. I saw the familiar twinkle in Aunt Ella's eyes, papa and mother were just grinning, Uncle Char looked as if he was trying to read what was on the parchment in my hand, and Peter's face was beet red from holding his laughter in for so long.

Peter moved up behind me and read over my shoulder out loud, "My dearest Lady Ella Areida, it is with deepest gratitude I accept your offer for marriage. I shall see you soon my love. Loving you alwa-" I lunged at Peter as he ran off laughing. Uncle Char grabbed me by the waist before I bolted after Peter. Everyone else was giggling.

"Now, now Ella, we know that's not what the note said," he said calmly. Then he leaned down and whispered in my ear, "But if it's not too much to ask, what did it actually say?" I had since calmed down and quit struggling against my uncle's grasp.

"A riddle." My father took the paper from me and read it to himself, and then he passed it on to mother, then Aunt Ella, who finally passed it to my eager uncle.

"Well, isn't that puzzling?" said mother after she read the riddle.

"I think I have an idea, but I'll let my niece have a go at it for a while, then if she'd like my help, she'll know where to find me," said my Uncle Char with a wink. Yea, this should be fun.

It took me a whole ten minutes before I solved the riddle. It was talking about a portion of the old castle tower that collapsed into the forest behind it. The "singing water" was referring to the creek that flowed underneath the ruins, which were known to be home to flocks of beautiful songbirds.

I left the pleasure gardens (everyone else had already gone inside to prepare for lunch) and set off for the old castle remains. The walk was not terribly long, but I needed to fill the time with some kind of thoughts. What in Kyrria's name did mother and aunt Ella see in Lord Goodwin! And why were all my thoughts about him lately?

Well, since I'm going to be escorted by him at the ball, I might as well try to see the good in him. Granted, he is rather handsome, or rather, he was the last time I saw him. Yet, as soon as he opened his mouth, he was as ugly as an ogre. No, no I need to find the good in him. The good. Yes, okay. He is quite smart, always discussing politics with uncle Char and the weather with mother. He's a very good swordsman; he beat Peter twice, but he hasn't fought me yet, so we'll see.

By this time, I had reached the old castle; a prominent fortress of dark granite stone back dropped by the blue-green ocean. The sea breezes blew a few pieces of my silken hair out of the ribbon holding my locks back. I grinned with happiness at the warmth of the sun on my face, the salty air blowing about me, and the thought that I could probably best Lord Goodwin at swords.

I walked past the old castle and its gardens (fighting the urge to visit the candle tree grove again) and took a deep breath before entering the forest behind the citadel. Hidden inside my bodice was a small dagger, just in case I met any ogres on the way. Father taught me how to throw daggers with accuracy, something Peter highly lacked. At this thought, I smiled with pride and carried on through the thick underbrush.

After a few minutes, I could hear the trickling of water over rocks, and soon came across the creek that flowed under the collapsed tower. Looking down the creek's path, I could scarcely see a bit of rock in the distance to the right. I followed the brook until I came across the ruins of the old castle's north tower. The sight was magnificent. A large stone cylinder rested among the trees, complete with many gaps, where other trees and plants grew through. The part of the tower that landed over the creek was completely gone, a few pieces still resting below the rest of the tower in the crystal clear stream.

As it was a balmy day, and I had been walking in the sun for about thirty minutes, I decided to cool my feet in the cold water. Hiking up my skirts, I slipped off my shoes and placed them safely near a former window of the tower. Then I removed my stockings and set them aside as well. I pulled my skirts up above my knees and stepped tentatively into the chilly stream. I gasped at the sheer iciness of the water lapping around my ankles, but after a few seconds, I grew accustomed to the feel and started walking on the multiple rocks scattered through the creek.

I reached a section of the creek where it got exceptionally deeper, and I was subsequently wading in water up to my knees, making me hold my skirts up even higher. That's when it happened. I large rock was thrown into the creek, splashing me with a significant amount of water. While holding my skirts with one hand, I wiped my eyes with the other and opened them to see how the rock ended up in the creek.

"You!" I cried, utterly astonished at who stood on the banks of the creek above me.

"Me," replied a pompous Lord Keith Goodwin. He looked even better than I remembered him as. His lean figure blocked the sun from my face, illuminating his light brown curly hair. He had let it grow a bit longer since I last saw him as it now ended at the tops of his eyes (AN: I'm thinking Hugh Dancy in Ella Enchanted here). His startling blue eyes glistened with laughter and I could see them sweep over my body. I looked down at myself and realized that I was still holding my skirts up above my knees.

I quickly threw them down around me, promptly soaking them and weighing me down. As my face grew startlingly hot, I looked back up at Lord Goodwin to see he had his hand stretched out to help me out of the brook. I took it, although hesitantly, and felt the warmth of his grasp. I blushed again as he started to help me up.

"My, you've changed, haven't you?" I said when our eyes met, halfway out of the creek.

"Not at all, milady," he replied and with that, he opened his hand and sent me crashing back down into the icy waters. Sputtering and trying to keep my skirts over my legs, I stood up and glared at the Lord. He was leaning back onto the tower ruins, heaving with laughter. I began climbing up the muddy banks until I righted myself on solid ground again. I took off, away from Lord Goodwin, and towards home.

"Ah, but you have milady," he called, running to catch up with me. When I twirled around to face him, my sopping hair smacked him in the neck. That's when I noticed how tall he had become since I last saw him. He had to be almost a full head taller than I am. He was also quite close to me as well. I stepped back, and for a second, I thought he would close the distance, but he stood his ground. My face grew hot again, this time with rage.

"What are you getting at my Lord?" I demanded, narrowing my eyes in anger.

"You have changed since I last saw you." I raised my eyebrows and he continued, "You are not as pretty as I remember you to be." I gave an incredulous cry and stormed off once more in the direction of the new castle. Lord Goodwin caught up again and walked calmly next to me as I fumed.

"That riddle, you're the "gift" aren't you?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Precisely." We had left the forest and were passing the ancient gardens.

"Why are you here?"

"For the ball," he said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, but the ball is not for another fortnight. Why are you here so early?"

"I do not need a reason. I simply came, and that is that. Why does it bother you so much?" I snorted at his incredulous question.

"It bothers me because I'm sopping wet, that's why!"

"Well, beg your pardon milady, but you are the one who entered the creek in the first place. It was not I who put you there." I turned to glare at the pompous jerk next to me to find him grinning like an idiot, proud at what he had accomplished. Deep inside, I could feel my blood boiling and a dark creature inside was rearing its ugly head.

I raised my hand to Lord Goodwin's chest and his face softened. He rested his hand on my side and I smiled sweetly. With a flash of purple light, Lord Goodwin was lying on his back, coughing and gasping from the sudden action. I carelessly waved and took off, running home, leaving a baffled Lord behind me.

* * *

YAY...i updated quickly...yesss...so this is the last update i'll make before i ship out to college...i leave in five days...ahh im so scared tho...its pretty far from home and i'm really really close with my family...so this is gonna be hard, so go easy on me if i dont update as fast...

to the reviewers:

**Flammingirl **- well...there's keith for you...and no, Peter's her cousin...they're like best friends/brother sister...so dont go all incest on me or anything..but i hoped you liked this...keep reviewing...its nice to see what ppl think! thanks!

**Captain Fantastic** - ahh i love your story too!...so keep up the good work and ill do the same...i hope...thanks!

**Tayk** - haha...wow, ur review really made me laugh...literally...OUT LOUD!...hahah...anyway, i'm really glad to see someone likes that third and VERY DIFFERENT story of mine about Williamsburg...if you get a chance...review it with something good...all im getting right now is "your story sucks major balls"...and its so not inspiring me to work on it at all...but thanks again!

**Samantha **- thanks for the review...sorry this took so long...i was gonna just dump this story, but then i just got all inspired and everything to work on it...yay!...if you havent yet...read my other stories and let me know what you think! thanks!

**StardustFairy** - im glad you're enjoying this so far...i really dont know where its gonna go...but i know i want to make it fun and funny...lol..so lemme know if thats what you're getting out of it!...thanks again!

**Rani** - ahhhh...yessss...im sooo glad you read both of my stories! and im sooo happy that you like both of them!...england's a lil slow right now...but im sure ill update that one next, once i get into the swing of things at college...hey, if you liked these, check out my Williamsburg fic...The Fight For Freedom...lemme know what you think! thanks again!

To the rest of you:...REVIEW! it makes me update faster...and read my other fanfics too...lemme know what you think...lemme know what you like, what you dont like, and what you want to see happen...and ill take it into consideration for future chapters! thanks everyone and i hoped you enjoyed this chapter!

Until next time,

RiLeY


	5. Jealousy Plotting

**Chapter Five**

Hiding from Lord Goodwin turned out to be easier than I thought. I guess he wasn't so keen about me then. It actually made me wonder, _Why was he not looking for me? Was he speaking the truth when he said I was not as pretty as the last time he saw me? _I began to seriously worry and ran off in search of my mother.

I found her with father in our wing of the castle. They were relaxing in the drawing room, father reading one of his science books and mother quietly embroidering my father's initials onto one of his new kerchiefs. Mother looked up as I entered, and immediately seeing the distress on my face, she ordered Mitzy, our family's head servant, to leave the room.

"Sweetheart, what's the problem? You look so unhappy. Father's home, the sun is out, it's a glorious day. What have you to be sad about?" By this time, my father had gotten the courage to look up from his pages to see what the commotion was all about. He looked on, waiting for my answer. I stood there for a moment, debating if I should tell my parents of my predicament or not.

I plopped down on the sofa facing them, to the disgraced looks of mother and a knowing smile from father. She always hated when I didn't act my station. Father, on the other hand, enjoyed the fact that I was a free spirit and always praised me for it. I sighed in defeat, and took a deep breath before spilling the entire story about Lord Goodwin.

"Outrageous behavior!" cried my mother once I finished. My father was merely smiling.

"I know, I could not believe it when he let me fall into the stream!" I cried, almost, if not more upset than I had been at the time when I could look around and see all of the water creatures scattering after I crashed into the creek.

"I was speaking of _your_ behavior Eleanor Areida," replied my mother, appalled.

The surprise on my face must have been evident. My mother thought I was the one out of line. I guess she didn't like the idea of me walking through the creek with my knees exposed to all who walked by.

"You know a lady is to never show her knees to anyone! Oh Kyrria! What am I going to do with you Ella? Must I have Madame Rosalie come back and give you more lessons? Oh, your aunt went to a finishing school in Jenn, perhaps…" She trailed off, thinking of the school.

"No." It was the first my father had spoken since the conversation had started. My mother glared at him then seemed confused. I smiled at papa.

"She will not go anywhere, her secret is too precious, and besides, I think she's perfectly fine. The Lord was acting maliciously, and that is not our little Ella's fault here. Although, I have reason to believe she had a part in it, I also know she will fix the situation. Be aware you will have to endure some kind of punishment for this foolish behavior of yours, but until I come up with a suitable consequence, go practice your embroidery or something."

I looked down at my shoes and wiggled my toes, ashamed. When father was done with his reprimand, I nodded and replied quietly, "yes papa," before leaving the room.

I walked softly through the castle, en route for my sitting room where my embroidery was resting near the window overlooking the gardens. As I made my way, I thought about what my punishment might be. Help Mandy for a whole day in the kitchens? No, I liked helping Mandy. Maybe I'd have to take extra dosages of Mandy's disgusting Tonic. It was this revolting concoction of her's that she made each of us take every day. It tasted exactly like your favorite flavor; however, it was terribly slimy as it went down one's throat. If I had a KJ for each time I've gagged on Mandy's Tonic, I'd be richer than Uncle Char in one year! But perhaps my punishment would include Lord Goodwin? Oh I hope not!

Once I reached my room, I tried to push the idea of having to spend a whole day with Lord Goodwin from my mind. As I sat and stitched a small lamb grazing on the hills of Ayortha, somehow my mind kept coming back to Lord Goodwin. Particularly his tanned skin, and tawny curls, and those deep blue eyes, and the small dimples at the corners of his mouth, and those full lips that looked so soft. I was suddenly wishing I could feel how soft his lips really were. HOLD IT! What's wrong with me?! Here I am, wishing I could kiss Lord Goodwin! Something must be done, and suddenly, just like that, I had an idea.

Sylvie came to prepare me for dinner that night. She chose a yellow satin gown with bell sleeves that ended at my elbow. The bell part of the sleeve was quite long, almost reaching my knees, but Sylvie absolutely refused to let me remove them magically. She said it was the new fashion, straight out of Ayortha.

"Fine, but only because I need to look good tonight. I need to make an impression," I said.

"Why miss! Are you trying to get Lord Goodwin's attentions?" Sylvie asked as she started piecing my hair and clipping it up.

"Not Lord Goodwin's, no. Uncle Char's allowing Peter's friend, Sir Andrew, to join us for dinner tonight."

"You want to impress Peter's friend?"

"Exactly, only I mean to do more than impress him," I said with a hint of a mischievous smile.

"Well, good luck then miss," she said before finishing off my hair.

Peter came to fetch me to escort me to dinner. When he saw me, he promptly made a confused look.

"What?" I demanded waiting for him to start laughing.

"Trying to impress Lord Goodwin tonight, are we?"

"Why does everyone keep thinking that? And why do I need a reason to want to look nice??" Peter just scrutinized me some more. "And no, wrong man." Peter's jaw dropped when he realized who I was talking about. I laughed at him before brushing by him and started for the dining room without him.

He ran to catch up, the whole time telling me not to do what I was about to do. "Ele, come on! Leave Andy alone! I know you don't really like him, you'll just hurt his feelings."

"Hey now, last time I saw Sir Andrew, he looked quite handsome, and if I remember correctly, he had a bit of a thing for me."

"That doesn't mean you can use him to make Goodwin jealous!"

"Who said I was going to use him, he'll get what he wants." Peter halted his steps and just stared incredulously at my back. He caught up to me once again at the top of the steps and immediately erased all signs of emotion from his face. At the bottom, Mother and Father were discussing with Uncle Char and Aunt Ella. Lord Goodwin and Sir Andrew were staring daggers at each other at the very bottom of the staircase. They all looked up when they heard Peter and me making our way down the stairs. Our parents went back to their conversation but the two young men just stared on in wonderment.

When I gracefully reached the bottom, I glanced at Peter to see what he was thinking. His expression was unreadable – all those prince lessons put to good use I suppose - but I knew he was hoping I wouldn't hurt his friend. I looked back at the boys still gaping at me when Peter introduced Sir Andrew to me. I curtsied and he bowed with a "milady" as he grasped my hand and brought it to his lips. I flashed him my most perfect smile and took his outstretched arm. As he was leading me into the dining room, I nodded at Lord Goodwin and murmured a greeting as we passed. He didn't even look annoyed when he replied with "milady"! I'd get to him at dinner.

* * *

sorry that was a little short. but i wanted to give you guys an update. i'll attempt to work on this some more...along with editing my other story and possibly updating another story of mine...hmmm. but yea, hope you enjoyed this chapter. please review so i know how i'm doing and what you all are thinking about the story and my writing! thanks!


End file.
